A Changed Earth
by Amethyst Moonshadow
Summary: Rose and Doctor come back to their Earth after the Cybermen invade the parallel world. Rose is implanted with a Soul & she and the Doctor are taken by the TARDIS to the caves with Uncle Jeb. Set after The Age of Steel and during The Host. 10/Rose M/J W/I
1. Chapter 1

When Rose and the Doctor come back to their Earth after they come back from the parallel world they come back to a changed Earth, a peaceful Earth. Even Jackie, which is their first clue. When they first turn up Jackie is shocked, even scared. when Rose overhears her having a frantic conversation with someone over the phone, they get suspicious. When the Seekers come the Doctor manages to escape, but not Rose. He finds her and takes her back to the TARDIS but it's already too late, Rose is gone. The TARDIS takes them to a desert plain in America and a strange man called Jeb meets them and leads them inside, to caves large enough to hold a whole host of people.  
Can the Doctor get his Rose back, and can they save Earth before it is completely overrun?

Set after episodes 'Rise of the Cybermen' and 'The Age of Steel' and during The Host.

* * * * *

"Rose, stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous. " Doctor said, "We'll get there soon."

"Sorry, I just want to see her alive." Rose replied.

The rest of the journey passed in silence and when they got there Rose rushed out and found Jackie watching TV on the couch.

"Mum? Mum, I'm home," she called. Jackie jumped up and made a startled noise, she looked terrified. "Mum, it's me, Rose."

"Rose?" Doctor called, "What's going on?"

"Come out." she called back.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked, still terrified.

"I live here, mum, are you alright?" Rose was getting worried, why was Jackie being like this?

"Rose?" The Doctor had entered the room and was watching Jackie.

Jackie calmed down. She took a deep breath and said, "How about I make you two a cup of tea?"

"That'd be great," Roes replied, but was still anxious about her mother's behavior.

Jackie left the room and the Doctor walked over to Rose, "Something's wrong," he said.

"I know, but what?" Rose said, "She didn't even slap you."

"Very funny Rose," Doctor said sarcastically. "Why don't you help her make the tea?"

"Fine," she agreed and went to the kitchen. She over heard Jackie speaking to someone.

"They're here, the girl and her friend," she paused. "I don't know about the other one," she paused again, "Yes, just please hurry, I can't stall them for long. Thank you, Seeker." Rose heard the phone being hung up and she went back to the Doctor, processing what she had just heard.

"Kicked you out, did she?" Doctor asked. Rose just shook her head. "What is it?" Doctor asked, worried.

"She was on the phone, to someone called a Seeker, do you know what that is?" Rose said. The Doctor shook his head, "I think they're coming here." She sounded scared.

"We have to get out of here." Doctor said. "We have to get back to the TARDIS."

"It's outside, Jackie will stop us."

Jackie chose that moment to come back in with the tea.

"How do you take your tea?" she asked the Doctor, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"What are you?" Doctor asked.

Jackie looked flustered, she looked away and sipped her tea. "What do you mean?"she asked

"Who are you and what have you done with my mum?!" Rose shouted.


	2. Apologies and Opportunities

um... i'm really sorry people but i really don't have the time or the energy to continue this story, see my profile for details... yeah... thanks for reading anyway


	3. BEGINAGAIN sorrysorrysorry iloveyouall

OKAY

So I have had a bit of a different few years, new phases and new tastes (but it's all same old really)

ANYWAY so I thought I might continue with this story if anyone was interested (granted it has been like 3 years so...)

If people wanna help me with ideas or anything that is also GREAT but you know not expecting any because THREE YEARS

Just thought I'd let anyone know who might actually be paying attention to my little corner of the web

this however will probably be the only one of my stories that will be continued, new ones will be written OF COURSE

(cherik, wolfstar, stark spangled banner, johnlock my newfound love of Teddy/James ETCETERA ETCETERA)

IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS GLANCE AT THIS I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE AWESOME


	4. GET EXCITED FOLLOWERS

I AM REWORKING THE PLOT A BIT BUT SHOULD HAVE MORE BY THE END OF THE WEEK (YAY)

Okay i'm gonna tweek it and fill it out a little more before getting back into this, but I've had sudden inspiration and (fingers crossed) I'll keep it

I other news, what did we think about the Host movie?

I think we can all agree the Jake Abel is a babe, but I feel that they left out pretty much ALL of the stories about the souls :( I was a little disappointed by that but we digress! The tunnels were wicked cool and the mirror system was awesome. What are your thoughts?


End file.
